Goutte, goutte, goutte
by Linyel
Summary: Après la fin des premiers chevaliers d'Émeraude, Onyx s'enfuie d'Enkidiev et est fait prisonnier par Akuretari sur le continent d'Irianeth. Enfermé dans sa solitude, le renégat songe à celui qu'il aime. Attention Yaoi.


Goutte, goutte, goutte...

Je deviens fou...me voilà réduis à compter les gouttes d'eau qui tombent du plafond, si on peut appeler ça un plafond...

Je me lève péniblement, mes jambes engourdies me font souffrirent, l'ordre que je leurs donnent de se déplier semble leurs arracher des cris de douleur. Je me sens tellement mal, je suis sale, depuis combien de temps ne me suis-je pas lavé, je donnerais tout pour retrouver le confort des bains du palais, pour le retrouver lui...

Je m'égare, et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de me laisser aller à de douces rêveries. La douleur provenant de mes muscles me ramène brusquement à la réalité tandis que je serre les dents pour parvenir à me lever.

Goutte, goutte, goutte...

Je pose ma mains sur la surface froide et sombre de cette prison, une prison ? Hum, un tombeau plutôt, voilà l'endroit où je croupis depuis plusieurs jours, depuis que je me suis enfuie d'Émeraude. Un sourire amère se dessine sur mes lèvres, je le revoit : ses longs cheveux noirs, Aah comme j'aurais aimé y enfouir mon visage une dernière fois. Ses yeux gris semblable à l'acier des épées mais qui semblaient se remplir d'étincelles lorsqu'il me faisait partager ses dernières œuvres, ses poèmes qui portaient aux nues la beauté des femmes et semblaient êtres une déclaration d'amour ouverte à toutes. Ces rimes qui étaient autant de poignard plantés dans mon cœur, car aucuns ne me sera jamais destiné.

Oui, moi Onyx le renégat j'étais jaloux, et je le suis encore, de toutes les femmes qui ont un jour osé posées les yeux sur Hadrian d'Argent, mon amis ?...mon frère ?

Goutte, goutte, goutte...

Je sens des larmes brûlante dévaler mes joues, tiens ? Je ne m'aurais plus crue capable de pleurer depuis ce jour...Oui, ce jour ou j'ai définitivement fermé mon cœur à l'amour, ce jour ou j'ai vue une femme marcher au côtés d'Hadrian et se fessant appeler « reine ». Lui il souriait, de tout les invités c'est moi qu'il est venus voir en premier, moi...son amis. Il m 'a pris dans ses bras en me remerciant d'être venus, comment aurais-je pus manquer la mise à mort de mon amour pour lui. J'ai souris, j'ai ris. Pour une soirée j'ai revêtue le masque du « meilleur amis ».

Ah ! La bonne blague !

Goutte, goutte, goutte...

Pour nous deux la soirée c'est finis au sommet de la tour d'Argent, appuyé contre la rembarre, un verre à la mains, je l'écoutais me raconter ce qu'il avait ressentie lorsque son père lui avait annoncé qu'il allait se marier. En bon fils il avait accepté sans compromis, c'était son devoir, rien de plus :

_« Tu sais Onyx j'ai toujours espéré que j'aurais le loisir de choisir avec qui je voudrais vivre, mais au final ce n'est pas si terrible que sa... »_

_« Tu ne la connaît même pas, comment peut tu affirmer que sa ira ? »_

J'avais du haussez le ton plus que de raisons car il tourna vers moi un regard interrogateur_. _

_« Onyx ? »_

Honteux je vidais ma coupe de vin en espérant secrètement qu'il n'insisterais pas, mes joues c'étaient colorées d'une belle teinte cramoisie que m'aurait enviées n'importe qu'elles pucelles énamourées. Je me sentait misérable d'ainsi trahir ce qui aurait du être « le plus beau jour » de la vie de mon amis.

_« Ahaha je plaisante Hadrian ! Tu m 'a crue ? Cette femme est magnifique, tu sera le plus heureux des hommes avec elle ! »_

J'aurais aimé terminer ma tirade en lui donnant une tape dans le dos comme je le faisais si souvent, mais ma mains resta suspendu en l'air, je n'avais pas le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. Je n'arrivais pas à me convaincre de se que je disais, chaque mots m'avaient donnés l'impression d'avaler des braises ardentes. La mains censée réconforter le roi d'Argent s'empara finalement de la cruche de vin pour venir remplir pour la énième fois ma coupe.

L'Alcool me paressais être un bon échappatoire mais Hadrian ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Je sentis une poigne ferme saisir mon poignet, ma coupe m'échappa des mains et finis sa course sur les dalles de pierre dans un bruit métallique. Ce son résonna dans mon esprit durant se qui me parut être une éternité tandis que les lèvres de mon frère d'arme s'étaient férocement emparées des miennes. Le temps parut se figé pour l'éternité, mon cerveau m'envoyait milles informations incohérentes et il m'étais impossible d'aligner mes pensées, la situation était trop...invraisemblable ! Et pourtant...

Je sentais sa mains crispée sur mon poignet, à m'en broyer presque les os comme s'il avait peur que je prenne la fuite, qu'elle drôle d'idée ! Ses lèvres pressées contre les miennes me donnaient un avant-goût du paradis, elles étaient à la fois timides et expérimentées, d'un douceur incomparable...

Il mis fin au baisé en s'éloignant légèrement, nos visages étaient encore proches. Ses joues étaient rouges, sa respiration saccadée. Jamais je ne l'avait vu dans un tel état et cette image restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire.

_« Onyx je... » _

Avant qu'il n'ai finit sa phrase je me jetais avidement sur ses lèvres offertes, nous précipitant tout deux au sol, l'une de mes mains alla se perdre dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Je sentis ses bras m'encercler dans une étreinte brûlante. Rassuré par ce geste j'approfondissais le baisé, ce qui lui arracha un hoquet de surprise. Le baisé autrefois chaste devint passionné, j'avais tant de fois rêvé de ce moment. Mais la réalité combla encore mieux mes attentes : ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cous, il s'accrochait à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait, glissant ses doigts dans mes mèches sombres. Nos langues dansaient, se caressant, s'éloignant pour mieux se retrouver, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulant céder la domination. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes par manque d'air nos regards s'accrochèrent, ce que je vis dans le siens me troubla : ses yeux étaient remplis de désir, ils brillaient comme si les étoiles y avaient, pour une nuit, élus domicile. Mes doigts tremblant effleurèrent sa barbe, et, comme s'il avait perçus mes craintes, mon aimé se redressa pour venir capturer mes lèvres en un doux baisé. Il me sentis frisonner, sa bouche descendit sur la peau sensible de mon cou pour y déposer une myriades de petit baisés, tandis que mes bras l'entouraient d'un étreinte possessive. Je n'osais pas poser de questions sur cette soudaine pulsion, peut être par peur de la réponse...je voulais juste que cet instant ne se termine jamais.

Je repris le contrôle de la situation en lui volant un baisé passionné avant de l'allonger sur le dos, moi à califourchon sur lui, j'avais déjà eu de nombreuses relations avec des hommes et j'appréhendais un peu la suite des opérations par peur de le choquer. J'avançais mes hanches sur les siennes, provoquant le contact de nos intimités à travers nos vêtements, il se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour étouffer un gémissement. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur mes lèvres, comme il l'avait fait auparavant je vint m'occuper de son cou en y ajoutant une petite touche « onyx », il émit un grognement de surprise lorsque mes dents vinrent mordiller sa peau fine. Il semblait perdu dans les sensations qui s'offraient à lui, ses mains ne savaient où prendre place, les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte il essayait désespérément de ne pas émettre de gémissements.

Je fis glisser ma mains sur la bosse qui s'était formée au niveau de son entrejambe, la massant doucement tandis que mon autre mains avait détachées les lanières de sa tunique et dévoilant son torse musclé, ma mains caressaient presque religieusement ce corps dont j'avais tant rêvé, je me penchais pour goûter aux délices de sa peau ma mains qui s'était faufilée sous le tissus de son pantalons émis une pression sur son sexe gonflé de désir .

_« O...Onyx..je...j'en peux plu...Aaaah »_

Je pris en mains sa virilité douloureuse, effectuant un mouvement de va et vient d'une extrême lenteur. Ma bouche quitta son torse pour remonter à son oreille :

_« Hadrian tu est si mignon à essayer de te retenir...mais crois moi, dans quelque minutes tu criera mon nom » _

_« Aaah...tu...tu est vraiment le pire... »_

Un sourire sadique fendit mon visage tendit que mon amour se répandait dans ma mains.

_« O..Onyx je suis vraiment désolé, je voulais te prévenir mais je n'ai pas.. » _

Je coupais cours à ses réflexions en léchant le liquide blanc qui glissait le long de mes doigts, sous ses yeux ébahies je déposais deux doigts sur ses lèvres. Comme si il avait lue dans mes pensés Hadrian entrepris de les humidifier, goûtant par la même sa propre semence. Une fois les doigts suffisamment humide à mon goûts je les remplaçais dans la bouche de mon roi adoré par ma langue qui trouva rapidement la siennes dans un ballet passionné. Tandis que ses mains parcouraient mon corps je descendit ma main jusqu'à son intimité et le pénétrais doucement d'un premier doigt. Nos lèvres scellées étouffèrent son gémissent de douleur lorsque je passais le deuxième doigt. J'effectuais des mouvements de ciseaux pour que mon amant se détende, bientôt il gémit de plaisir et donna de petit coups de hanches, en voulant plus.

_« Onyx s'il te plaît...j'en veux plus »_

Sa supplique accentua mon excitation, je retirais vivement mes doigts et le pénétrais d'un coups sec. Il poussa un cris de surprise tout en se arquant sous l'effet du plaisir, moi j'émis en grognement rauque, c'était si bon, si chaud et étroit, mon corps tout entier se régalait d'être ainsi prisonnier de sa chair. Ne pouvant me retenir plus longtemps j'entrepris une longues série de va-et-vient brutaux, nos souffles étaient cours et précipités agrippé à mon cou, son visage enfouie dans mes cheveux, Hadrian n'appartenait qu'à moi et à moi seul. Lorsque la jouissance le faucha il cria mon nom, je donnais un ultime coups de rein avant de me répandre en lui.

Doucement nous reprenions nos souffles, le regard tourné vers les étoiles, nous nous étions éloignés l'un de l'autre. Pourtant ils nous suffisaient d'avancer un peu nos bras pour que nos mains se touchent, mais nous n'en firent rien.

Malgré la peur qui étreignais mon cœur je voulais savoir, il fallait que je lui pose la question, cette question :

_« Hadrian... »_ je fermais les yeux, les larmes menaçaient de sortir, je ne voulais pas pleurer devant lui, non ! Je refusais de lui inspirer de la pitié.

_« Hadrian je voudrais savoir si... » _

Seul le silence de la nuit fit écho à mes mots, je tournais mon visage vers mon frère d'arme : sa respiration s'était apaisée, les yeux clos et les lèvres entrouvertes le sommeil était déjà venus le cueillir, ses cheveux noirs étaient étalés sur les pierres froides, son torse musclé se soulevait doucement à chaque respiration. Un faible sourire se dessina sur mon visage tandis que je gravais cette image divine d'Hadrian d'Argent dans mon esprit et mon cœur, doucement je penchais mon visage au dessus de mon beau capitaine et déposais un dernier baisé sur ses lèvres.

_« Un jour j'aurais le courage de t'avouer ce que je ressens pour toi, mais pour l'instant dors mon amour, dors et ne te soucie pas du lendemain, car quoiqu'il arrive je serais toujours à tes côtés » _

Retour à la réalité, des larmes amères dévalent mes joues creusées par la faim. Mon cœur se serre :

« Finalement je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire... »

Mon regard se reporte sur le plafond, tiens il a arrêté de pleuvoir ?


End file.
